LEGO The Avengers: The Video Game
SHIELD Hellicarrier Hub Iron Man Chapter 1: The Five Rings Summary: Captured by the Five Rings Terrorist Cell during a weapon test operation, and with his heart threatened by a piece of shapnel pushing closer to his heart, Tony Stark must put aside his arrogance and work with Doctor Yinsen to escape his captors by building a weapon which will help them escape. This is the First Level and acts as a tutorial to playing the game. Once completed players will be able to access the hubs for Incredible Hulk, Thor and Captain America. Players must complete all of the Iron Man Levels to access the Iron Man 2 Hub. Characters: Tony Stark (Prisoner), Doctor Yinsen, Iron Man (Mark I) Level Type: Puzzle. Brawl Chapter 2: Iron Man Labs Summary: Haunted by the discovery that his own weapons are being used to hurt innocent people, Tony Stark resolves to upgrade the Iron Man armour into a battle worthy machine to protect those in need. Firstly though, he'll need to run a number of tests... Characters: Tony Stark (Lab), Pepper Potts, JARVIS, Happy Hogan, Iron Man (Mark II), Iron Man (Mark III) Level Type: Puzzle Chapter 3: Afghanistan Battle Summary: Learning from top reporter Christine Everhart of the violence being threatened upon Doctor Yinsen's village in Afghanistan, Tony suits up for battle and aggressively defends the villagers from Five Rings Terrorists. But his actions unknowingly put him at odds with the US Army who view this mysterious armoured liberator as a threat to be destroyed... In a slight aleration from the film, James Rhodes is shown to be present in Afghanistan and assists Tony personally. Characters: Iron Man (Mark III), Colonel James Rhodes Level Type: Brawl, Boss Boss: Tank (6 Heart's) Chapter 4: Ambush at STARK Industries Summary: Suspicious of Obiadah Stane's connections to the Ten Rings, Tony sends Pepper in to hack into his personal files, where she enlists the assistance of Agent Phil Coulson as they learn of Obiadah's dangerous weapon to triumph over Tony Stark... Characters: Pepper Potts, Agent Coulson, SHIELD Agent, Tony Stark (Lab) Level Type: Puzzle, Brawl, Boss Boss: Obadiah Stane (5 Heart's) Chapter 5: Iron Monger Summary: Successfully reconnected with his old Arc Reactor, Tony equips his Iron Man armour to battle Obadiah in one last showdown. Characters: Iron Man (Mark III), Pepper Potts Level Type: Boss Boss: Iron Monger (10 Heart's) Extras Incredible Hulk Chapter 1: Gamma Project Summary:DR Bruce banner had been sent in to a lab to be tested on to become a super solider but the test goes wrong and turns into a raging monster Characters:Bruce banner hulk scientist Level Type:puzzle Chapter 2: Military Brawl Summary: After turning into a green monster bruce banner goes to a military army and destroys it because he got a bit angry Characters: Bruce banner/Military Bruce banner / Hulk shield agent Level Type: Puzzle Boss Chapter 3: Crisis on Campus Summary: Characters: Level Type: Boss: Chapter 4: New York Summary: Characters: Level Type: Boss: Chapter 5: Abomination Summary: Characters: Level Type: Extras Iron Man 2 Chapter 1: STARK Expo Summary: Tony Stark is rebooting the STARK Expo, but some of the exhibits aren't working properly.... Characters: Tony Stark, Pepper Potts, Happy Hogan Level Type: Puzzle Chapter 2: Monaco Grand Prix Summary: Tony Stark is racing the Monaco Grand Prix, but Whiplash attacks him! Characters: Tony Stark, Happy Hogan, Pepper Potts Level Type: Brawl Boss: Whiplash (7 hearts) Chapter 3: New Core, New Responsibility Summary: Characters: Level Type: Boss: Chapter 4: Hammer Industries Summary: Natasha Romanoff and Happy Hogan need the stop the Hammer Drones. Characters: Natasha Romanoff, Happy Hogan Level Type: Brawl, Puzzle Chapter 5: Whiplash Summary: Whiplash attacks the STARK Expo with the Hammer Drones! Characters: Tony Stark, James Rhodes (Iron Patriot) Level Type: Brawl Boss: Whiplash (10 hearts) Thor Chapter 1: Jotunheim Summary: Thor, angry at the Frost Giants for disturbing his coronation, attacks Jotunheim with the help of his friends. Characters: Thor, Loki, Sif, Fandral, Hogun, Volstagg Level Type: Brawl Boss: Frost Giant Monster (10 hearts) Chapter 2: The Hosptial Summary: Thor must get out of the hospital so he can recover Mjolnir! Characters: Thor (powerless), Jane Foster, Erik Selvig, Darcy Lewis Level Type: Puzzle, Stealth Chapter 3: If He Be Worthy... Summary: Thor needs to get Mjolnir, but it is being held by S.H.I.E.L.D. in a secure area. Characters: Thor (powerless), Jane Foster, Erik Selvig Level Type: Brawl, Puzzle Boss: Hawkeye (6 hearts) Chapter 4: The Destroyer Summary: Loki has sent the Destroyer to Midgard to defeat Thor, and help him take over the world! Characters: Thor (powerless), Thor, Sif, Fandral, Volstagg, Hogun, Darcy Lewis, Jane Foster, Erik Selvig Level Type: Brawl Boss: The Destroyer (15 hearts) Chapter 5: Battle For Asgard Summary: Thor must travel to Asgard and stop Loki from destroying Jotunheim. Characters: Thor, Sif Level Type: Brawl Boss: Loki (12 hearts) Extras Captain America: the First Avenger Chapter 1: War Training Summary: Steve Rogers and Bucky Barnes go through the training program and try to get the flag. Characters: Steve Rogers (Unfit), Bucky Barnes (Officer) Level Type: Puzzle Chapter 2: The First of Many Summary: Howard Stark and Abraham Erskine use Project: Rebirth on Steve Rogers and then Steve Rogers and Peggy Carter chase down Heinz Kruger. Characters: Howard Stark, Dr. Abraham Erskine, Steve Rogers, Peggy Carter Level Type: Puzzle, Boss Boss: Heinz Kruger (5 Heart's) Chapter 3: Breakout Time Summary: Captain America, Peggy Carter, and Howard Stark breakout a large amount of soldiers. Then Captain America, Peggy Carter, Howard Stark, and Bucky battle the Red Skull. Characters: Captain America (Pilot), Peggy Carter, Howard Stark, Bucky Barnes (Damage) Level Type: Puzzle, Brawl, Boss Boss: Red Skull (7 Hearts) Chapter 4: The Train Summary: Captain America, Bucky and his team of Howling Comandos attempt to catch HYDRA scientist Arnim Zola on a train in a bid to learn the location of HYDRA's most secure Stronghold. Characters: Captain America, Bucky Barnes, Dum Dum Dugan, Jim Mortia, James Falsworth, Jacques Dernier Level Type: Puzzle, Brawl, Boss Boss: Arnim Zola (9 Heart's) Chapter 5: Just A Kid From Brooklyn Summary: Captain America, Peggy Carter and Colonel Chester Phillips attack the last HYDRA base, leading to an epic rematch between Steve Rogers and the Red Skull, armed with the power of the Tesseract. Characters: Captain America, Chester Phillips, Peggy Carter, Gabriel Jones Level Type: Puzzle Brawl, Boss Boss: Red Skull (10 Hearts) Extras The Avengers The Avenger Hub will only be accessable when all other hubs are completed. Chapter 1: The Tesseract Summary: Nick Fury comes to check on the Tesseract and has to help Maria Hill catch Loki before he gets away. Characters: Colonel Nick Fury, Comander Hill, Agent Coulson, Agent Stillwell, Hawkeye Level type: Puzzle Chapter 2: Assembling the Team Summary: Agents Romanov and Coulson gather the team. Characters: Agent Coulson, Agent Hill, Black Widow (Black Dress), Hawkeye, Nick Fury Adding Characters: Bruce Banner (Avengers), Tony Stark, Steve Rogers Level Type: Puzzle, You have to go to the world map in the Avengers Tower (Hub) and go to India (to get Bruce Banner), California (to get Tony Stark), and New York (to get Steve Rogers.) Chapter 3: Another Asgardian Summary: Thor tries to take Loki and the Tesseract and Iron Man and Captain America battle him. Characters: Iron Man (mark VI) , Captain America (Avengers) Level Type: Puzzle, Boss Boss: Thor (6 Heart's) Chapter 4: Loki Our King Summary: Defeat Loki and trap him in the Helicarrier. Characters: Captain America, Iron Man (markVI) Boss: Loki (8 Heart's) Level Type: Brawl, Boss Chapter 5: Hellicarrier Escape Summary: Hawkeye and his team attack the Hellicarrier causing Banner to transform and the remaining 4 Avengers get seperated as they perform different tasks. Characters: Captain America (Avengers), Black Widow, Iron Man (mark VI), Thor (Brief), Nick Fury, Agent Coulson Level Type: Puzzle, Boss Boss: Hulk (12 hearts) Boss: Hawkeye (6 hearts) Extra Notes: This level features story swap Chapter 6: Avengers Assemble Summary: The Tesseract opens a portal allowing Loki's army to get to Earth. Characters: Iron Man (Mark VII), Captain America (No Mask), Black Widow, Thor, Hawkeye Level Type: Brawl, Puzzle Chapter 7: Earth's Mightiest Heroes Summary: The Avengers all unite to defeat the Chitauri and Loki and close the portal once and for all. Characters: Hawkeye, Black Widow, Captain America, The Hulk, Iron Man (Mark VII), Thor Level Type: Brawl, Puzzle, Boss Boss: Loki (16 hearts) EXTRAS Iron Man 3 Chapter 1:Terrorist Attack Summary: The Mandarin's henchmen attack Tony Stark's house. After the attack, Tony finds himself stranded in the snow dragging his suit through the snow to Characters: Iron Man (Mark XLI), Pepper Pots, Bonus Levels Characters *Iron Man: Super Strength, Melee Combat, Flight, Repulsor Rays, Avengers Access *(Mark I, Mark II, Mark lll, Mark IV, Mark V, Mark VI, Mark VII) *Tony Stark: Stark Personal Only Access, Melee Combat, Avengers Access (Business Suit, Prisoner, Labs) *Dr Yinsen (Computer Hacking, Melee Combat) *Happy Hogan Unlocked After Stark Labs (Melee Combat, Stark Personel Only Access) *J.A.R.V.I.S Unlocked After Stark Labs (Computer Hacking, Melee Combat) *Pepper Potts Unlocked after Iron Man Labs (Stark Personel Only Access, Melee Combat, High Jump) *Colonel James Rhodes Unlocked after Afghanistan Battle (Army Access, Melee Combat) *Raza Avaliable after Afghanistan Battle (Ten Rings, Melee Combat) *Obadiah Stane Avaliable after Iron Monger (Stark Personel Only Access, Iron Monger Access, Melee Combat) *S.H.I.E.L.D Agent Avaliable after Assault at STARK Industries (S.H.I.E.L.D Access, Melee Combat, Pistol) *Bruce Banner Unlocked After Brazil Brawl (Blood Tranfer, Melee Combat) *Dog Unlocked After Brazil Brawl (Dig) *Hulk Unlocked After Brazil Brawl (Super Strength, Melee Combat) *Betty Ross Unlocked After Crisis on Campus (High Jump, Melee Combat) *General Ross Unlocked After Abomination (Army Access, Melee Combat) *Army Soldier Avaliable After Brazil Brawl (Army Access, Melee Combat) *Emil Blonsky Avaliable After Crisis on Campus (Melee Combat, Double Jump) *Samuel Sterns Avaliable After New York (Melee Combat) *Abomination Avaliable After Abomination (Super Strength, Melee Combat) *Tony Stark (Business Suit) Unlocked After Stark Expo (Melee Combat, Stark Personel Only Access) *Tony Stark (Race Suit) Unlocked After Monaco Grand Prix (Stark Personel Only Access, Melee Combat) *Nattalie Rushman Unlocked After Monaco Grand Prix (High Jump, Melee Combat) *Iron Man (Suitcase Armor) Unlocked After Monaco Grand Prix (Flight, Repulsor Rays, Super Strength, Melee Combat) *Agent Coulson Unlocked After New Core (S.H.I.E.L.D Access, Pistol, Melee Combat) *Black Widow Unlocked After Hammer Industries (S.H.I.E.L.D Access, Computer Hacking, Melee Combat, Avengers Access) *War Machine Unlocked After Whiplash (Machine Gun, Super Strength, Flight, Repulsor Rays, Melee Combat) *Whiplash (Mark 1) Avaliable After Monaco Grand Prix (Whip Climb, Whip Attack, Whip Grab) *Justin Hammer Avaliable After Hammer Industries (Hammer Only, Melee Combat) *Drone Avaliable After Whiplash and Drones (Flight, Machine Gun, Melee Combat) *Whiplash (Armoured) Avaliable After Whiplash (Whip Climb, Whip Attack, Whip Grab) *Thor: Flight, Super Strength, Asgard Access, Melee Combat, Throw, Avengers Access (Variations: Hospital, Mortal, Brief, Avengers) *Loki: Illusion, Melee Combat, Asgard Access, Jotun Touch Resistant, Energy Blast, Dagger Throw, Illusion, Spear (Variations: Suit, Armor, Avengers, King) *Sif Unlocked After Jotunheim (Asgard Access, Melee Combat) *Volstagg Unlocked After Jotunheim (Asgard Access, Enhanced Strength, Melee Combat) *Fandral Unlocked After Jotunheim (Melee Combat, Asgard Access) *Hogan Unlocked After Jotunheim (Melee Combat, Asgard Access) *Jane Foster Unlocked After The Hospital (Computer Hacking, Melee Combat) *Odin (Pyjamas) Unlocked After Battle of the Brothers (Asgard Access, Melee Combat) *Asgard Soldier Avaliable After Jotunheim (Asgard Access, Melee Combat) *Heimdall Avaliable After Jotunheim (Bifrost Activate, Melee Combat, Asgard Access) *Frigga Avaliable After Jotunheim (Melee Combat, High Jump) *Eric Selvig Avaliable After The Hospital (Melee Combat) *Darcy Lewis Avaliable After The Hospital (Taser Attack, Melee Combat) *Steve Rogers Unlocked After The Chase (Melee Combat, Enhanced Speed, Double Jump, Melee Combat, Avengers Access) (Leader, 2012) *Steve Rogers (Unfit) Unlocked After War Training (Melee Combat) *Captain America: Double Jump, Enhanced Speed, Melee Combat, Shield Throw (Variations: Show Suit, Pilot, Army, Avengers) *Cap Girl Unlocked After The Chase (High Jump) *Bucky Barnes Unlocked After Training (Army Access, Melee Combat) (Battle Damage) *Dr. Abraham Erskine Unlocked After The Chase (Army Access, Melee Combat) *Howard Stark Unlocked After The Chase (Army Access, Melee Combat) *Peggy Carter Unlocked After The Chase (Army Access, Melee Combat, High Jump, Pistol) *Chester Phillips Unlocked After the Last HYDRA Base (Army Access, Pistol, Melee Combat) *Heinz Kruger Avaliable after The Chase (HYDRA Access, Melee Combat) *Johann Schmidt Avaliable After The Breakout (HYDRA Access, Melee Combat) *Dum Dum Dugan Avaliable After The Train (Army Access, Melee Combat) *Gabe Jones Avaliable After The Train (Army Access, Melee Combat) *Jim Morita Avaliable After The Train (Army Access, Melee Combat) *James Montgomery Falsworth Avaliable After The Train (Army Access, Melee Combat) *Jacques Dernier Avaliable After The Train (Army Access, Melee Combat) *Arnim Zola Avaliable After The Train (HYDRA Access, Melee Combat) *Red Skull Avaliable After Red Skull (HYDRA Access, Melee Combat) *Commander Maria Hill Unlocked After SHIELD base (Melee Combat, SHIELD access) *Colonel Nick Fury Unlocked After SHIELD base (Melee Combat, SHIELD Access) *Hawkeye: (Explosive Arrow, Melee Combat, Grapple Arrow, Avengers Access) (Also Classic) *Bruce Banner (Avengers) Avaliable after Hellicarrier Attack (Blood Transfer, Melee Combat, Avengers Access) *Hulk (Avengers) Unlocked after Earth's Mightiest Heroes (Super Strength, Melee Combat, Avengers Access) Category:Video Games Category:Video Games based on Movies